Satisfait ou remboursé
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Un simple jour où Mitsuki, en bonne mère aimante, accompagne son fils chez le médecin pour qu'il reçoive quelques conseils sur un sujet plutôt épineux. Même si c'était aussi pour son petit plaisir et divertissement personnel.


**Bonsoir ! Me voici à minuit pour un OS tout con qui vient d'un délire avec Molly Phantomhive (évidemment) devant une vidéo de _Verino_ ! Alors je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'espère que ça vous fera rire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Satisfait ou remboursé**

**« Mais dis-lui Katsuki, allez dis-lui ! **

L'encouragement insistant de Mitsuki, qui ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de rester sérieuse, n'eut cependant pas raison du mutisme de son fils. Celui-ci continuait de garder la tête tournée, préférant regarder ailleurs. Son pied tapait de façon répétitive et agacée sur le sol, signe qu'il se retenait de péter un câble. Mais nullement effrayée par ce signe avant-coureur d'une catastrophe imminente, elle continua de le presser.

**\- Allez Katsuki, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! **S'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant une belle petite tape amicale, maternelle et protectrice sur la tête -manquant ainsi de le faire tomber de sa chaise.** Oh excusez-le, il fait son timide ! Ah la la, je l'ai pas vu grandir, si vous saviez ! En même temps c'est toujours le même petit con à l'intérieur, pas vrai mon grand ! **

**\- Ta gueule vieille peau ! Il est hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit ! Tu m'as traîné jusque-là mais je m'en fous tu vas payer pour rien ! **Gueula en réponse l'adolescent, qui s'était enfin tourné face à sa mère pour déverser son venin dans un flot d'insultes.

**\- Je saurai jamais d'où il tient ce caractère borné ! Bon allez si tu veux rien dire c'est moi qui parle, Monsieur le docteur a sûrement autre chose à faire de sa journée ! **Décida-t-elle.

Mais Mitsuki avait beau être la femme franche et sûre d'elle qu'on connaît, elle était obligée, à l'image de toutes les mères dans une situation semblable, de foutre la honte à son fils unique ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle -et vu le prix de la consultation elle avait bien le droit de la rentabiliser comme elle voulait. Elle se lança donc :

**\- Alors vous voyez, avant-hier je l'ai surpris à attendre devant le distributeur de préservatifs de la pharmacie au coin de notre rue. J'étais en voiture coincée au feu rouge juste en face alors, naturellement, je me suis garée pour aller fouiner vous comprenez ! Toutes les mères font ça, c'est difficile de les voir grandir ces bêtes-là, on s'y fait comme on peut en glanant de petites informations ! **

**\- Maman ! **L'interrompit son fils, sur les nerfs. **T'es obligée de raconter toute ma putain de vie à ce vieux binoclard à moitié sénile là ?! Tu pouvais pas juste me laisser acheter ces conneries dans mon coin au lieu d'en faire tout un plat ?! **

Histoire d'extérioriser, il se leva d'un bond et shoota dans le siège sur lequel il était précédemment assis, l'envoyant valdinguer sur un mètre.

**\- Katsuki ! **L'engueula-t-elle en lui foutant une énième torgnole. **Ne parle pas comme ça du médecin qui suit notre famille depuis des années ! C'est le moins cher du quartier et il fait très bien son travail ! Mais avec le temps je me demande s'il t'a pas fait tomber quand t'étais gosse pour que tu sois si stupide et borné par moment ! Maintenant tu me ramasses cette putain de chaise sinon tu vas finir par terre avec elle ! **

Et étant donné que sa mère était la seule personne au monde, que dis-je la seule personne de cet univers à pouvoir le contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune lycéen de 17 ans se baissa en grommelant dans sa barbe pour ramasser cette foutue chaise. Et bien sûr, pendant ce temps-là, sa génitrice avait recentré la conversation sur le sujet qui fâche.

**\- Alors pour en revenir à nos moutons ! Bon, pour dire les choses simplement… **Recommença-t-elle, ne pouvant désormais plus s'empêcher d'entrecouper chacun de ses mots d'un petit rire à la fois content, niais, fier, gêné, insistant et taquin (et ne pouvant pas non plus s'empêcher de fixer son fils du coin de l'œil en lui jetant un sourire amusé). **Donc bah faut dire les choses franchement, mon petit Katsuki a une amoureuse quoi ! Et il veut mettre sa zigounette dans le- **

Alors qu'on sentait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait partir en fou rire, l'apprenti super-héros la coupa à nouveau.

**\- MAMAN ! Mais t'es pas bien de raconter ça !? Arrête tes conneries là c'est bon tu me casses les couilles à un point c'est phénoménal ! T'es obligée de foutre ton nez partout comme ça ?! Putain de merde ! **

**\- Ho ça va hein ! Faut savoir crétin ! Tu voulais rien dire maintenant tu assumes et tu me laisses parler ! Allez maintenant dit au docteur quelle taille il te faut. Oh fais pas ton timide dans la famille les bonhommes en ont des grosses ! **

Ce qui sortit de la bouche de Katsuki pour toute réponse fut un juron étouffé par la puissante envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou (car oui, ce genre de choses arrivent aussi aux plus grands futurs super-héros quand les mamans lancent une attaque « partage d'histoire gênante ») ressemblant à un « vieillglbskfodet- »

Et est-ce qu'elle allait en rester là ? Bien sûr que non ! Car, comme dans la pub SFR, c'est pas fini !

**\- Allez n'aie pas honte mon chéri, il en a déjà vu des zigounettes le docteur ! Et moi tu crois quoi, je t'ai pas trouvé dans un chou ! Et tu crois c'est qui qui te torchait le cul quand t'étais petit hein ! Allez hop hop hop ! **

La demande implicite des dimensions de son organe génital était de trop pour le blond platine qui retrouva son vocabulaire élargi en un rien de temps :

**\- Mais il a pas besoin de savoir la taille de ma queue le pépé à moitié crevé là ! Fais pas chier et arrête avec tes questions à la con putain de merde vieille peau ! **S'écria l'adolescent avec, mine de rien, les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux d'une certaine tête d'ortie.

**\- Mais si ! Il faut la taille pour l'ordonnance ! Avec ça la sécu va rembourser les capotes. Il nous faut bien ça hein, parce que si t'es comme ton père ça va vite nous revenir cher d'assumer tes ébats ! **Lui expliqua sa mère dans le plus grand des calmes.

Et là c'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. Se levant pour la deuxième fois de la consultation -assez violemment cette fois pour faire valser la chaise sans avoir à shooter dedans-, Bakugou fucking Katsuki péta un plomb :

**\- C'est bon j'en ai marre ! J'en ai plein le cul de tes conneries ! Je m'en vais, je me barre ! Je peux me démerder seul ! Sérieusement, tu m'as pas déjà assez foutu la honte !? T'aurais pas pu juste me laisser acheter mes putains de capotes tout seul au distributeur même si tu m'avais vu ?! C'est bon t'as gagné ! Je peux faire sans vos merdes de toute façon, tu vas voir que ça vous reviendra pas cher ! C'est pas comme si cette tête de con de Denki allait tomber en cloque ou je sais pas quelle connerie que tu t'imagines si j'en mets pas ! Bordel ! **

La tirade du jeune homme arracha un petit rire à sa mère : elle avait gagné et obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

**\- Hé bah voilà ! J'ai enfin le nom de ton petit copain ! J'en étais sûre Katsuki, tu comprends ?! J'en étais persuadée que tu étais gay ! Ça se voit trop ! Et il n'y a pas de honte à ça évidemment ! Mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous ramener ce cher Denki à la maison sans ton patacaisse du « ****_C'est pour un putain de devoir de groupe gna gna gna sa mère la pute » _****! Et ne t'inquiète pas tu iras acheter tes capotes comme un grand ! Je vais pas te tenir la main 100 ans non plus, mais vous pouvez faire ça à la maison sans problème hein ! C'est toujours mieux que faire ses premières expériences à l'infirmerie du lycée ou dans des ****_love hotel _****glauques ! Et bien moi je vous le dis, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Sur ce, combien je vous dois docteur ? Bon, c'est pas donné c'est vrai mais il faut bien employer les grands moyens pour faire parler un tsun pareil ! **

Alors que la mère de famille blonde réglait par carte bancaire en tapant en chantonnant son code sur la machine, son fils unique était en train d'hésiter entre l'émancipation, le meurtre de masse ou le suicide pour l'honneur. Le médecin, par contre, s'était fermement décidé à opter pour une retraite anticipée.

Et, bien sûr, ce cher Kaminari Denki était invité pour un repas de famille parti pour être BIEN gênant chez les Bakugou pour rencontrer ses beaux-parents et rester dormir d'ici quelques jours.

Quel plus grand plaisir pour une mère que de voir son enfant amoureux après tout, non ? Surtout si elle peut un peu se foutre de sa gueule au passage.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout con et j'espère que ça vous a fait rire et que vous avez bien aimé XD ! Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire ! **

**On se retrouve bientôt j'espère pour un OS ou une fiction -qui sait, mon inspiration c'est la roulette russe ! Portez-vous bien d'ici-là !  
A plus !  
**


End file.
